Slow Down
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: “I know you’re an eager bee,” Yoruichi chided. “But my flower isn’t that easy to pollinate.” Yoruichi smirked. “What type of girl would I be if I gave it up without a single official date?”


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This was a request from LizzayBT. The promt was the Morcheeba song "Slow Down."

This fic contians explicit sexual content.

* * *

Life is truly unpredictable.

If someone had asked Soifon after she became Captain what she thought she would be doing in eighty years time, making out with Yoruichi Shihoin would not have even broke the top one-thousand responses. That answer would have fallen between deep-sea crab fishing and baking the world's largest soufflé.

Yet here she was, sitting on the couch in her quarters, one hand on the woman commonly known as the Goddess of Flash's hip, and the other resting on her neck while the caramel woman's arms were draped over her shoulders. Their lips seemed almost fussed together while their tongues danced inside one-another's mouth.

Feeling daring, Soifon began to slowly move both her hands downward. Her right hand came to rest on Yoruichi's thigh and her left was just above the swell of her breast. Giddy with excitement, Soifon continued downward towards their respective destinations, hoping that this time that maybe she would…

"Wow, wow!" Yoruichi recoiled, breaking the kiss. Gently, she closed her index finger and thumb around Soifon's wrists and removed the hand that was currently cupping her breast and the other that was dangerously close to her innermost sanctum. "Slow down, tiger."

"What do you mean slow down!" Soifon asked exasperatedly. Her face was flush from both embarrassment and arousal. "We've been together for over a year!"

Ever since Soifon and Yoruichi began to see each other romantically, Soifon found that the other woman had awakened something in her that she thought had died a century ago; her sex drive.

Soifon had always prided herself on her ability to control her baser urges. She was never able to complete abolish her body's natural urges, but she wasn't a slave to them like some other. A night of indulgence ever decade or so was usually enough to keep her focused.

But that all changed when she entered into her relationship with Yoruichi. The extended periods of time she was spending alone with Yoruichi, often in intimate contact, was driving her hormones berserk. As a result, the normally stoic, distant Captain couldn't keep her hands to herself and was constantly trying to push her relationship to more physical territories.

And it didn't help matters that Yoruichi was a relentless tease. Often, Yoruichi would send false signals that she was ready and willing, only to scold Soifon for her advances.

"I know you're an eager bee," Yoruichi chided. "But my flower isn't that easy to pollinate." Yoruichi smirked. "What type of girl would I be if I gave it up without a single official date?"

Yoruichi was _almost_ as eager to progress their relationship as Soifon, but she was having far too much fun teasing to let that end just yet. The fact that Soifon was so upfront about her desires was a major change from her usual reserved personality, but it was also a major turn on for Yoruichi. It was also what made teasing Soifon so much fun. She wanted to squeeze in one more night of thoroughly frustrating Soifon before they hit the sheets.

"I thought you said that you didn't like dates!" Soifon pointed. "You said that they would be a silly waste of time, since we already know each other so well."

"I changed my mind." Yoruichi crossed her arms haughtily. Soifon clenched and unclenched her fists in frustration.

"If you're that desperate," Yoruichi's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Then I want one dinner date."

"And if I agree to go in this…date…then we will finally…" Soifon insinuated.

"We'll see." Yoruichi smirked.

* * *

Soifon eyed the slipshod carpentry that comprised Urahara Shoten with disgust. However, if this evening ended the way that Yoruichi implied that it would, Soifon was more than willing to enter that building code violation and put up with the company of that crack-pot scientist, his old man-maid, and those two annoying brats of indeterminate origin. Scowling, Soifon passed through the threshold and into the shop.

"Hey, Soi!" Yoruichi waved from the couch in front of the television. She was sitting crossed legged, wearing nothing more that panties and a bustier.

"Hello, Yoruichi." Soifon Yoruichi more deferentially than she would have if they were alone. "When do we leave for the…"

"Calm down," Yoruichi waved. "You're not even ready and you already want to leave."

"Ready?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, as in get changed into something more appropriate." Yoruichi laughed.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Soifon asked, looking down at her Shinigami uniform.

"You expect us to have a romantic evening together while you're carrying a sword?" Yoruichi scoffed. "Follow me." Yoruichi stood up and lead Soifon back to her room. She removed from the closet two shopping bags.

"Here, take these," Yoruichi handed the bags to Soifon. "And go into the other room and change. Our reservations are for six, so hurry up." Yoruichi pushed Soifon out of the door and closed it behind her. Soifon walked across the hall into the room Yoruichi had pointed too.

It was a spare bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Soifon placed the bags on the bed and removed the garments, eyeing them with confusion. The first bag was nearly empty, only containing lacy black underwear. Frowning, Soifon stripped down and put on the underwear. Normally, she would have adamantly refused to wear such garments, but tonight, Yoruichi got what Yoruichi wanted.

The contents of the other bag weren't nearly as offensive. Dressing herself, Soifon turned around and eyed herself in the mirror that was in the room.

She was wearing a long black skirt that was made of a single piece of fabric that overlapped at the waist in the front at an angle, leaving her left leg almost completely exposed, that fastened with a belt at the waist. On her torso was a purple sleeveless shirt at clung a little tighter than she would have liked. Fortunately, her ensemble included a black blazer with a high collar that she buttoned around her midriff. To complement the outfit, her shoes were black leather boots that went up a little past the bottom of the skirt with a small heel.

Soifon hated to admit it, but the clothes that Yoruichi had picked out looked good, and they weren't nearly as uncomfortable or impractical as she expected them to be. Everything fit perfectly as well, allowing her the full range of motion. She was tempted to ask to keep them.

Exiting the room, Soifon walked to the sitting area and waited impatiently for Yoruichi. Ten minutes past and there was no sign of the other woman. Soifon crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"You know they say patience is a virtue." Urahara said to Soifon as he entered from the shop area.

"Yoruichi told me to hurry and I've been waiting here for almost fifteen minutes now!" Soifon snapped back. Ever since Yoruichi revealed to Soifon that she and Urahara were half-siblings, her attitude towards the man changed. She wasn't so much friendlier as less hostile. However, circumstances were different tonight.

"I'll go see what the problem is." Urahara offered. Walking back into the living area of the Shoten, Urahara found the bathroom door ajar and the light on. Yoruichi stood in front of the mirror, applying lipstick.

"You really are awful, you know that?" Urahara leaned against the door frame. "Making the poor girl wait after you rushed her."

"Anticipation," Yoruichi replied. "Making her wait will make her…appreciate me more." She finished putting on her make-up and turned to Urahara. "How do I look?" Urahara looked her up and down.

She was wearing a long, tight red dress the strapped behind the neck and with a neck-line cut down to the naval and a slit along her left leg that ran almost all the way up to her buttocks, along with open-toed red high heels.

"You look good." Urahara appraised. "Want me to ice up your nipples?"

"Restaurants are usually pretty cold, so they should take care of themselves." Yoruichi said as she put some make-up into a small, matching bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"You do realize that this is completely unnecessary, right?" Urahara asked. "She's been chomping at the bits to get at you for as long as I've known her. You don't need to go through all this."

"I know," Yoruichi replied. "But it's so much fun, giving her the run around." Yoruichi grinned.

"Sometimes, I'm glad you gay. The last thing I want I a line of angry, jilted men lined up outside my door looking for your blood. The worst thing I have to worry about your old lady friends is them eating all my cookie dou-ow!" Urahara rubbed the arm that Yoruichi just punched.

"You're such a terrific brother." Yoruichi frowned. Urahara shook his head as he followed Yoruichi to the sitting area. Soifon's head snapped around at the sound of movement. "

Yoruichi and Soifon stood in silence for a few moments, silently appraising each other and both drawing the conclusion that the other looked absolutely stunning.

"W…what took you so long?" Soifon asked, blushing a little bit from the way Yoruichi was looking at her.

"You don't rush perfection, dear." Yoruichi smiled.

"But you said the reservations were for six, how will we make it there on time?" Soifon asked, hoping that things wouldn't fall through if they missed dinner.

"Kiuske, would you mind giving us a ride?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ehh," Urahara shrugged. "I can't think of a legitimate reason not to."

* * *

Soifon and Yoruichi stepped out of the car and closed the doors behind them. Yoruichi gave her friend a brief wave goodbye; Soifon refused to acknowledge him.

Urahara had dropped them off across the street from the fancy, western-style restaurant that Yoruichi had made the reservations at. There was a line out of the door, but Yoruichi calmly lead Soifon to the front, ignoring the angry glares they received.

"Table for two, name's Shihoin." Yoruichi said confidently to the Matradee. The man looked though his book for a few moments.

"Ah, here you are." The Matradee said, pointing to her name. "Right this way, Madame's." The Matradee lead them into the restaurant.

The inside of the restaurant was decorated lavishly, with lush maroon carpeting and red satin drapes. The lighting was low and each table had a candle in the middle. The establishment catered almost exclusively to couples. There wasn't a single table or booth that could sit more than two people comfortably.

Yoruichi hooked her arm around Soifon's and drew her body close to the other woman's as they were led back to their table, making it obvious to everyone that say them that they were more than just friends.

Yoruichi knew that Soifon hated public displays of affection. She was just curious as to see how much Soifon was willing to endure for sex.

The Matradee lead them back to a hallway that was lined on one side with semicircular booths. There was a divider that reached all the way to the ceiling between each booth that gave the occupants some measure of privacy from one another. Yoruichi and Soifon slid into the booth and took the menus from the Matradee.

"Your waiter will be by momentarily to take your orders." The Matradee gave a curt bow and left. Both woman opened up their menus and began look threw the food items.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Soifon asked, scanning the selection of seafood.

"No, but it's supposed to be really good." Yoruichi replied. A few minutes later, their waiter came.

"Good evening ladies, I'm you waiter for this evening." A young, exuberant man greeted them. "What will you be having." He asked Soifon first.

"The…" Soifon hesitated for a moment. "Grilled salmon."

"And to drink?" The Waiter recorded the order.

"Water." Soifon replied.

"And what will you be dining on this evening?" The Waiter turned to Yoruichi.

"I'll have the prime rib and... a cherry martini. Heavy on the cherry, easy on the martini." Yoruichi knew that if she had too much to drink that it would make things too easy for Soifon.

"How would you like your steak cooked?" The Waiter asked.

"Medium-rare, so that the inside is tender, pink, and moist." Yoruichi glanced sideways at Soifon, who was blushing madly, her mind probably racing with images. "Just the way I like it." She winked.

"Ohhhhhkay." The Waiter confirmed, blushing a little himself upon realizing where the innuendo was directed. "Your orders will be ready shortly." The Waiter left the two women and went back to the kitchen.

The two women sat in an awkward silence for a few moments. Soifon didn't know what to do with herself, and Yoruichi sat, idle squeezing a few drops of lemon into her drink complementary water.

"So, how have you been?" Yoruichi asked.

"About the same since we last spoke." Soifon replied.

"Now, that won't do." Yoruichi shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Soifon asked.

"I came here to spend time with you." Yoruichi pouted. "But I bet all you want to do is eat and leave. All you care about is one thing."

"I don't know what you want me to say!" Soifon pleaded. "Things haven't changed in two days."

"Well, then tell me how your day was." Yoruichi replied.

"Hectic." Soifon answered. "I had to work twice as hard as I normally to secure this time off. I also had to drill Omeada on a few tasks so that he could handle them in my absence."

"All that for me?" Yoruichi sounded touched.

"You..you know I would do anything for you." Soifon blushed deeply. Yoruichi scooted herself across the smooth leather cushion of the booth and gave Soifon a lingering kiss. Soifon's was thankful that they had at least some privacy.

"You're so sweet sometimes." Yoruichi said as she broke the kiss.

"What about you," Soifon regained her composer. "How was your day?" It felt odd, asking such a banal question.

"I had to help Ichigo and his friends train for most of the day. Those kids have gotten a lot better. I was little tired and sore after all that _hard work_." Yoruichi ended sensuously. "I'd have loved a massage after, ooh with warm oil! But I had to get ready to come out with you tonight. You had better make up for it sometime."

"M-make it up?" Soifon stuttered, her brain bombarded by Yoruichi's words, and her current predicament. The restaurant was very cold for some reason, and as Yoruichi talked about how she particularly preferred scented oils massaged into her back and buttocks, Soifon couldn't help but notice that her nipples were now quite visible underneath the thin fabric of her dress, and she keep herself from starring.

Soifon mentally thanked Yoruichi for the blazer she included in her outfit.

"Do you enjoy massages, Soi?" Yoruichi asked, mentally applauding herself for her choice of clothes as she followed Soifon's gaze.

"Do...me...what?" Soifon stuttered, finding it hard to form a coherent reply as Yoruichi leaned back, further displaying her ample bosom.

"My face is up here," Yoruichi drew an imaginary circle around her face with her finger. "I knew that was all that you were thinking about."

"I…you…but…ughh!' Soifon stammered. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at how helpless Soifon could be sometimes.

"Here's your drink, ma'am." The Waiter seemingly appeared out of nowhere carrying a large martini glass filled with red liquid with two cherries attached at the stem on the rim.

"Thank you." Yoruichi took the glass from the waiter, who promptly left, visibly uncomfortable.

Yoruichi took a few sips from her martini and removed the cherries from the rim. She took one in her mouth and began to such on it gently, savoring the flavor. Soifon watched, transfixed and helpless.

"Ohh!" Yoruichi started. "It popped." She said as she raised her napkin to her mouth to spit out the pit.

"Isn't this nice?" Yoruichi said as she slid over to Soifon again. She was already feeling the warm tingle of the alcohol through her body.

"I…is what nice?" Soifon stammered. Their bodies were touching now.

"This." Yoruichi repeated. "Taking the time to slow down and truly enjoy each other for a change." Yoruichi's free hand came to rest on Soifon's exposed left thigh. "Most of the time, we're too busy to really savor our time together. You're so busy running two divisions and I have to make sure Ichigo doesn't get himself killed." Yoruichi rested her head on Soifon's shoulder, who was sitting ram-rod stiff. "It's just nice to act like an actual couple for a change." Yoruichi began to rub Soifon's thigh.

"Y…y…yes, it…it is." Soifon stammered. Her right hand was in a tight fist, gripping the fabric of her skirt. Not wanting to appear frigid, Soifon snaked her arm around Yoruichi's waist. Taking her cue from the hand that was now rubbing her inner thigh, Soifon let her hand fall towards the slit if Yoruichi's dress.

"Ohhh!" Yoruichi snapped away from Soifon as soon as her fingertips made contact with her bare skin. "I came to you for some innocent cuddling while we waited for our food and you had to go and turn it into something naughty" Yoruichi huffed.

"Me!" Soifon was flabbergasted. "You were the one with your hand almost all the way up my skirt!" Soifon bite back, thoroughly confused by Yoruichi's behavior.

"Ehem." The Waiter cleared his through. Soifon blushed madly. Her face became almost as red as Yoruichi's drink. "Your food is ready." The Waiter put the plates down in front of the woman and left, blushing himself.

Thankful that the food had finally arrived, Soifon began to furiously devour her plate.

"It's not a race." Yoruichi said to Soifon as she delicately cut up her steak. "Take your time and really savor your food." Yoruichi put a small square of steak in her mouth and chewed it slowly, moaning sensuously.

Again, Soifon gripped the fabric of her skirt, to prevent her from shoveling the food into Yoruichi's mouth so they could leave.

Soifon sat in tense silence as she watched Yoruichi enjoy her steak. She had long since finished her plate.

"Mmmmm," Yoruichi moaned as she put down her fork. "That was good. I can see why this place is so popular." Yoruichi took another sip from her drink. A few moments later, the Waiter came by to take their plates.

"Can I interest either of you ladies in desert?" The Waiter asked.

"Actually, I think we're…" Soifon started.

"Let's see," Yoruichi said thoughtfully as she scanned through the small desert menu. "I think I'll try your peaches alamode." Yoruichi decided. "But instead of brining the peach pre-sliced, can you bring me the whole thing and a knife?"

"I think we can do that." The Waiter nodded and left.

"I _love_ peaches." Yoruichi said to an obviously perturbed Soifon. Five minutes later, the Waiter returned with a dish of vanilla ice-cream and a peach.

"Here you are." The Waiter said as he carefully handed Yoruichi the cutting implement. Before she cut the peach up, Yoruichi raised the fruit to her mouth and took a large bite out of it. Juices burst out of the fruit and streamed down the corners of her mouth and down her hand.

"Mmmmm," Yoruichi moaned as she liked the clear, sticky juices of her index and middle finger. "Want a taste of my peach?" Yoruichi offered the fruit to Soifon.

"I…uhhhh…." Soifon stammered incoherently. Yoruichi laughed as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. Soifon noticed that she missed a drop and watched as it trailed down her chin, along her neck, and between her breasts.

"Would you like some?" Yoruichi asked, knowing full well that the ice cream wasn't what Soifon was looking at.

"Uhh…sure…" Soifon scooted next to Yoruichi. She didn't actually want any, but eating some would make things go faster.

They fished their desert together and paid their bill. Yoruichi left a respectable tip for the waiter for "being such a good sport."

Yoruichi and Soifon stood outside the restaurant on the sidewalk. Even though it was after eight, there was still a long line of people waiting to be seated.

"I guess we should call Urahara to come pick us up." Soifon looked around for a pay phone anxiously.

"What's the rush?" Yoruichi asked innocently. Soifon's eye twitched. "It's a beautiful night. Let's walk." Reluctantly Soifon agreed. This time, Yoruichi gently grabbed Soifon's hand and interlaced their fingers, again announcing their relationship to everyone who looked at them. Soifon literally bit her tongue to keep herself from protesting.

They walked together down the sidewalk for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Yoruichi could feel Soifon occasionally tugging on her, urging her to speed up, but every time Soifon did so, she only slowed down.

"This is really a nice town." Yoruichi commented breaking the silence. "It's a shame a madman wants to destroy it." As Yoruichi walked, she made sure to put more weight into each step, ensure that she achieve the maximum bouncing of her chest.

"It certainly has it's…charms." Soifon mumbled, her eyes flicking over to Yoruichi's jiggling chest every other second.

Luckily for Soifon, the Shoten was only a few blocks away from the center of town, where the restaurant was.

"Here we are," Yoruichi said as the step onto the property limits. "Home sweet home." "Yoruichi shivered slightly. "Let's get inside. It's gotten colder since we left the restaurant and I'm not wearing any panties!"

That sentence cause something is Soifon's mind to snap. In one deft motion, Soifon picked Yoruichi up and marched into the Shoten.

* * *

"Do you have any threes?" Rangiku asked to Ikkaku. Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika sat around the tea table in Urahara Shoten, playing cards. Hitsugaya and Urahara were in the other room, discussing strategic matters.

"Go fish." Ikkaku replied disinterestedly.

"I don't like this game anymore." Rangiku pouted as she placed another card in her already tremendous hand.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Yumichika asked.

"I know!" Rangiku perked up. 'How about we play strip poker!"

"No way," Ikkaku protested.

"Why not?" Rangiku asked.

"There's no way I'm playing strip poker with two dudes only one girl." Ikkaku answered. "Now, if Yoruichi was here, that would be a different story….Say, where is she anyway."

"She's out with Soifon-taicho." Renji replied.

"Out?" Yumichika asked.

"You know, as in on a date." Rangiku replied. "I helped Yoruichi shop for Soifon's outfit earlier today."

"So, you're telling me that Soifon and Yoruichi are a thing now!" Ikkaku sounded outraged.

"Have been for over a year." Renji said as he shuffled the cards.

"Ugggh! Why are all the hot girls taken or lesbians? Or taken lesbians?" Ikkaku groaned.

"Pipe down." Yumichika cut in. "You just don't appreciate the beauty of it."

"I should have known you would say something like that." Ikkaku responded. "They way you talk sometimes, you make me wonder whether or not you some kind of qu-" All four heads turned to the door that was just thrown open. Soifon barged into the room, caring Yoruichi.

"Interrupt, you die." Soifon growled as she walked past the group around the table and shut the door behind her.

"I don't know whether I should be turn-on or terrified." Ikkaku mumbled.

* * *

Soifon closed the door to Yoruichi's room behind her and nearly threw Yoruichi onto her bed, landing on top of her.

Soifon had never felt more alive before. Yoruichi wasn't resisting. She wasn't chastising her for her bluntness. She wasn't….

"Hey, wait a second." Yoruichi scooted back on her bed and away from Soifon as Soifon snaked her hand under Yoruichi's dress and between her legs.

"What do you wait?" Soifon said through gritted teeth.

"There's this thing called foreplay. Ever heard of it?" Yoruichi asked, cocking an eyebrow. Soifon just looked on quizzically.

"Then allow me to demonstrate." Yoruichi said as he pulled Soifon onto the bed with her. Their positions were flipped now. Yoruichi was now on top of Soifon.

Yoruichi's kisses were much slower and gentler. Slowly, Yoruichi unbuttoned Soifon's blazer. After a few moments of awkward shuffling, the jacket was removed. Soifon raised her hands to the back of Yoruichi's neck, where her dress was clasped, but Yoruichi batted her hands away, smiling mischievously.

As Yoruichi continued her slow kisses, her fingers began to fumble at the hem of Soifon's shirt. Soifon raised her arms above her head and let Yoruichi slip the garment off of her.

"You wore them," Yoruichi smiled as she looked at Soifon's bra. Soifon only blushed in response.

Yoruichi began to kiss a trail down Soifon's neck while she unclasped Soifon's belt. Soifon raised her hips and allowed Yoruichi to toss the skirt aside.

Not feeling the situation fair, Soifon tried again to unfasten Yoruichi's dress. This time, there was no resistance. The dress fell off of Yoruichi as if it were made of silk.

Soifon had seen Yoruichi naked several times. Nearly everyone had. But none of those times compared to now. She was breathtaking, truly deserving of the title "Goddess."

Yoruichi mounted Soifon, straddling her hips. Her kiss weren't so gentle now, they were hungry and lustful. She kissed and licked every inch of Soifon's exposed skin while fondling her small breasts through the coarse lace. Soifon, wanting to regain some semblance of control over the situation, began to mimic Yoruichi's ministrations, gently massaging her breasts.

This wasn't how Soifon envisioned their first time together at all. Her vision was a night of wild passion, where she dominated Yoruichi all night, and in the morning, Yoruichi would praise her for her sexual prowess and beg for more.

But here she was, completely at Yoruichi's mercy, and she was okay with it.

Soifon's bra clasped in the front, and Yoruichi expertly unhooked it and threw the article onto the floor. Instantly, she was on Soifon, slowly tonguing on of Soifon's nipples while she flicked the other with her fingers.

Soifon gave up any hopes of taking charge and completely submitted. Her vocabulary devolved to nothing but incoherent moans and Yoruichi's name.

Unhappy with the way her womanhood felt against the lace of Soifon's panties, Yoruichi dismounted and removed the offending fabric.

Yoruichi reclaimed her position on top of Soifon. She was squirming now, begging for satisfaction. And Yoruichi was too. She was done teasing.

Yoruichi parted Soifon's legs slightly and shifted her position so that she was sitting between them. Slowly, she pressed their centers together. Soifon arched her back, crying out. Yoruichi smiled lustfully. She would have never guessed that mean ol' Soifon would enjoy sex this much. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Slowly, almost excruciatingly, Yoruichi began to grind herself into Soifon. Yoruichi's calm, controlled demeanor dropped. The only sound that eschewed from her mouth became Soifon's name as she bucked her hips.

Soifon was in paradise. It was as good, no better, than she had imagined.

Yoruichi increased her pace. She was getting close, and she could tell that Soifon was too. Yoruichi leaned forward and kissed Soifon passionately, they breasts rubbing against each other as Yoruichi ground them together.

Yoruichi's hands found their way to Soifon's and she interlaced their fingers. They kissed feverishly as Yoruichi's paced quickened even more. Suddenly, Soifon grip on Yoruichi's hand became vise-like, and her back arched. She let out a high pitched moan into Yoruichi's mouth and collapsed onto the bed.

A few moments later, Yoruichi's muscles seized up and she began to twitch, each convulsion accompanied by a wave of intense pleasure and a desperate cry of Soifon's name.

They collapse onto the bed in a jumbled mass of tangled limbs. Yoruichi pulled the sheets up over them and snuggled up closer to Soifon, who appeared to be almost in a daze. Yoruichi caressed Soifon's body and kissed her neck for a few moments before the silence was broken by a soft laugh from Soifon.

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was just thinking, Soifon turned to Yoruichi. "How ironic it was that Shunshin Yoruichi is the only woman that can make me slow down."


End file.
